


【梅林水仙】镜

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 双梅林的短篇都丢这里了。
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Merlin（Fate/Prototype）
Kudos: 3





	1. 召唤

“贵安，迦勒底的Master。我是梅林，花之魔术师梅林。”

美丽的魔术师步伐优雅地踏出召唤阵，冲着整个呆掉御主眨了眨眼睛。

“非，非常感谢您愿意回应召唤！”立香很快回过神来，“我是藤丸立香，欢迎您来到迦勒底。”

梅林走到她面前，揉了揉她低下的头。

“不需要紧张啦，放松放松。大姐姐我很喜欢你哦。”

立香偷瞄她带笑的面容，突然觉得脸上有些发烫。

“芙——”

“哎！芙芙！不可以挠梅林小姐的衣服！”立香连忙把挂在梅林衣袖上的暴躁小动物扒拉下来，“你什么时候进来的啊？”

“是和我一起来的。”

哎？这个声音是……

立香和梅林同时朝声源看去，角落里的另一位梅林向她们挥了挥手。

“你好，另一位‘我’。”

“这可真是奇遇呢。”刚来到迦勒底的梅林也向他挥手，“很高兴认识你，男性的‘我’。”

两个梅林脸上扬起一模一样的笑容，立香紧紧抱住不停挣扎的芙芙，本能地觉得很危险。

马修救命！

她在心里大声呼救。

“前辈，今天的召唤已经结束了吗？”

立香觉得她的声音悦耳极了。

“是的。”

“这位是……？”马修看着两位面容相似的魔术师疑惑地问道，“梅林……小姐吗？”

“是的哟。”刚来的那位梅林笑着说，“你好，小姑娘。”

马修刚想说话，芙芙就从立香怀里挣脱出来向两个梅林飞扑过去，被她眼疾手快地在半途截住了。

“不可以这样，要有礼貌哦芙芙。”

亚从者的力量比立香大多了，马修把愤怒的幼兽紧紧地箍在怀里，又不至于让它感到不适。

“听到了吗？要有礼貌哦凯西帕鲁格。”男性的那位梅林如此说道。

“这边的凯西帕鲁格我还是第一次见哎，跟我印象里一样毛茸茸的，呼呼，手感也是一样的好。”女性的那位梅林甚至用手揉搓芙芙的头脸，让它愤怒的叫声都走调了。

前，前辈怎么办？芙芙看上去更生气了，一会儿哄不好怎么办？

马修递给立香一个求助的眼神。

我也想知道该怎么办啦……

立香在这边苦恼的时候，两个梅林已经开始用手指戳芙芙的耳朵了。

“那个……”立香觉得自己必须开口了，“梅林小姐，我先带您去看看您的房间吧。”

“我的房间？已经安排好了吗？”

“还没有，空着的房间还有很多，您可以去挑选一间喜欢的。”

立香在说话的时候朝马修眨了眨眼。

“抱歉几位，我还有些工作，就先行告退了。”

马修会意地抱着芙芙一路小跑离开了。

啊，逃走了。

两个梅林同时在心里遗憾地想到。

“梅林小姐？”

“你也去做自己的事吧。”女魔术师一边笑一边摸摸她的头，“带路麻烦这边的‘我’来做就好。可以吧？”

她扭头看向男性的自己。

“当然，乐意至极。”

梅林向她欠身行礼，女魔术师把她纤细的手放在他伸出的掌心。

一切都显得很自然，除了在一边呆立的御主。

总觉得这时候不该说话……

“好啦好啦，快点去休息吧。”同她更熟悉的那位梅林拍拍她的肩膀，“剩下的交给大哥哥我就好。”

“那我先走了。”立香向他们告别，“希望您能喜欢这里，梅林小姐。”

“会的，我已经开始喜欢了哟。”

立香的身影消失在视线里之后，房间里只剩下两位梅林，他们在沉默中对视，不约而同地用探究的目光打量异性的自己。

“你想从什么地方开始参观呢？”过了一会儿，梅林问道，“亲爱的‘我’。”

“这种小事就由你来决定吧，‘我’。”

他们又沉默了一秒钟，紧接着同时笑出声来。

“这称呼算什么啊？”

“可不是一个别扭就能概括的。”

“看样子今后我们之间最大的难题已经被发现了。”

在笑声中，两个梅林一起离开了房间。

TBC


	2. 休息与工作

“不要逃嘛凯西帕鲁格。”梅林把芙芙抱起来，任由它疯狂刨动四肢也不放手，“这么任性是不会有可爱的小女士喜欢的哦……”

芙芙生气地用毛茸茸的大尾巴在她脸上扫来扫去。

“呼呼，触感真好。”

背靠床头坐在床上的梅林在一旁起哄：“喂，攻击被无视掉了哦凯西帕鲁格，要加油哦凯西帕鲁格。”

“芙——”

抱着它的梅林把脸整个埋进它的长毛里，高兴地蹭来蹭去。

芙芙的前肢拼尽全力也没能推开对方，只能心不甘情不愿地被她抱在怀里又蹭又摸。

“呜哇，放弃抵抗了呢。”坐着的梅林给她鼓掌，“恭喜。”

“早点这样多好，大姐姐我可是很喜欢你的哎。”

梅林抱着芙芙倒在床上，把另一个自己的腿当做枕头。

“高度刚好，不愧是我。”

她愉快地将半张脸埋在毛里的模样和芙芙不太情愿的小声哼哼都让梅林不由自主地笑起来，不是平日用于掩饰的笑，而是发自内心的愉悦。

或许梦魇之间能在一定程度上通感也说不定呢。

他们长长的头发一起披散在床上，纠缠着分不清彼此，这本该是让人浮想联翩的场景，却出奇地没有一点暧昧的气氛，仿佛一切本该如此——他们生来便是一体，不过是命运的作弄，才让他们在此前漫长的生命里被分割罢了。

而如今，两块破损的拼图找回了半身，于是生命又重新变得完整鲜活起来。

“梅林先生您在里面吗？”

“在的。”坐着当枕头的梅林回答道，“请进……”

立香一跨进房间就被眼前的一幕惊得说不出话来。

为，为什么梅林小姐也在？而且还这么自然地躺在床上啊？

人类最后的御主觉得自己好像看到了不得了的东西。

丝毫不在意御主此刻精神状况的梅林小姐抱着芙芙滚来滚去，路径是梅林被她当做枕头的伸直的腿。

“虽然你很轻……但是像这样的话我还是会有痛觉的……”

“啰嗦，枕头不许抱怨。”

“是是。”梅林耸耸肩，说道，“不过像我这种能陪聊的枕头可不多哦，你真的要开启静音模式吗？”

“唔，那倒也确实会变得很无聊。”

跟立香一起过来的马修很高兴地对她说：“太好了，前辈。看上去梅林小姐已经能和梅林先生还有芙芙好好相处了呢！”

“啊……是的，真好。”

“御主找我有什么事呢？”两个梅林同时问道，并为这句话里的人称同时大笑起来。

立香欲言又止。

“噗呲。”躺着的梅林捂嘴一边笑一边说道，“肯定是找你去加班啦，‘我’要加油哦。”

“是这样吗？御主。”坐着的梅林问。

两双宝石似的漂亮眼睛以同一频率眨了眨。

“啊，嗯，是的。”立香被两双一模一样的紫色眼睛盯住，一时间很想转身逃走。

“没办法，那就去吧。”梅林推了推拿自己当枕头的女魔术师，“你快起来。”

躺着的梅林不情不愿地低估了些什么，还是大发慈悲地放过了另一个自己的腿。

立香觉得自己好像听见她“啧”了一声。

幻，幻觉吧？

“好啦好啦，御主，我们快去工作吧。”梅林一如既往的语调又拉回了她的注意力，“早点上班才能早点下班嘛。”

马修没察觉到他们之前的暗流涌动，听到这话很快附和道：“是这样了，御主，我们快走吧。”

“一路顺风。”

躺在床上的梅林趁另一个自己离开，已经霸占了整张床。

“我会很快回来的。”

准备出门的梅林一手扶住门框，一手拿着法杖，在一只脚跨出门的时候回头看她。两人同时笑了起来。

“记得带礼物。”

“火种和素材你看得上眼吗？”

“我会期待的。”

TBC

————————————————

马修：他们关系真好哎。

咕哒子（欲言又止.jpg）：马修，我觉得这可能不是用一个“关系好”就能概括的。

路过的旧剑&呆毛：（没眼看）


	3. 圣诞快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竟然赶上了，好，不愧是我（棒）

梅林是来到迦勒底之后才知道，每年的圣诞节都会有一名从者作为“圣诞老人”给大家送来圣诞礼物。  
不过她有一个疑惑。  
“为什么每年的圣诞老人都是由女性从者担任呢？”她窝在另一个自己的怀里，抬头问道，“甚至还有未成年的女孩……不好，我果然还是报/警吧？”  
被当做沙发的那位梅林劝道：“这样做的话御主可能会被带走哦？平安夜做笔录什么的也太可怜了，让她好好休息一下啦。”  
打算报/警的梅林做出一副“好可惜”的样子叹了口气。  
“而且今年的圣诞老人是男性嘛。”  
“那还真是头一遭，是谁啊？”  
虽然她摆出一副明知故问、兴致缺缺的模样，梅林还是好脾气地回答了她的提问：“是迦尔纳。”  
“他看上去倒是挺有干劲的。”梅林在另一个自己的怀里蹭了蹭，“不过好像对圣诞老人和职介……各方面的理解都不太对劲呢。”  
“有干劲是好事，剩下的交给御主就好。”  
“那你确定她能在节日里好好休息吗？”  
登山真的能算放松吗？  
这是同时出现在两个梅林脑海里的疑问。  
“应该……”梅林想起了徒步从阿瓦隆前往乌鲁克的惨痛经历，“不会有问题。”  
看出他想起了不太好的回忆，另一位梅林体贴地转移了话题：“说起来往年大家都会收到什么样的礼物？”  
“唔……素材、火种或者御主和马修她们做的姜饼之类的。”梅林想了想，又补充到，“当然也会有人收到特别的礼物，如果愿望足够强烈的话。”  
“哎～我想要御主做的姜饼，今年应该也会有吧？”  
“那得看他们什么时候回来了，不过我相信只要有时间她一定会记得啦。”  
原本把另一个自己当成沙发的梅林忽然扭动身体变换姿势，双膝跪在对方的大腿两侧。  
“这是做什么？”被女性的自己俯视的梅林心里生出了点不好的预感，以他对自己的了解，那副笑脸摆明了就是在打着什么折腾人的算盘。  
“我说啊，你……”俯视另一个自己的梅林歪着头抚摸对方的侧脸，“就没有什么想要的圣诞礼物吗？”  
趁着他愣神的瞬间，一个轻轻的吻落在了他的额头上。  
梅林看着他呆愣的模样笑得得意。  
“说不定……大姐姐我心情好就送给你了哦～”  
我想要的圣诞礼物吗？  
梅林很快回过神来，轻易地把那位笑得得意洋洋的自己压在沙发的靠背上。  
这不是……已经收到了吗？  
“哦呀，这是想做什么呢？”  
“当然是拆礼物。”梅林摁住她的手腕笑着说。  
“唔，果然我还是报/警吧？”  
“送出的礼物怎么能随意收回呢？”他轻咬她的耳垂，“我亲爱的圣诞老人。”  
“骗你的啦。”她歪着头笑起来，“圣诞快乐。  
“可以拆礼物啰～”  
————————————————  
藤丸立香在迦勒底的厨房见到明显心情很好的花之魔术师，她一边和马修一起把准备送出的姜饼打包一边问道：“昨天一整天没有见到梅林先生呢，您去做什么了？”  
梅林从打包好的姜饼里拿出一袋，回答道：“我吗？在拆礼物哦～”  
什么礼物要拆一天啊……  
立香在心里吐槽。  
“哎，不用亲自来的拿的啦，我和御主一会儿会去送的。”马修看见梅林把一袋姜饼塞进怀里，急忙说道。  
“我自己来拿就好。”  
“原来您喜欢吃姜饼吗？可是我记得您去年并没有来领啊？”马修好奇地问道。  
“这个嘛……其实是另一个人想要啦，我来替她领取，这样她一醒来就会在床头找到礼物啦。”梅林用手指在唇边做了个噤声的手势，“要保密哦。”  
“好，好的。”  
梅林离开后，马修问身旁的立香：“能让梅林先生这么费心的会是谁呢？”  
“是谁呢……”  
立香忽然想起，昨天消失一整天并不只是一位梅林。  
————————————————  
梅林打了个呵欠，在床上滚了滚，睁开眼睛的时候发现了枕边装着姜饼的袋子。  
她取下封口用的贴纸，取出一块还微微发热的饼干塞进了嘴里。  
好甜……  
房间里空荡荡的，但她知道自己并不是一个人，于是她笑着对灵子化隐去身形的另一个自己说道：  
“圣诞快乐，我亲爱的圣诞老人。”  
TBC  
————————————————  
咕哒子：我应该在车底。


End file.
